


Trauer

by TSihek



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beim surfen bin ich über diese Szenen aus "Hinkebein" gestolpert und irgendwie blieb das bei mir hängen. Das konnte ich einfach so nicht stehen lassen. Hier der Link zu der Szene in Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-mRs9fGijY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauer

„JA, ich bin ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut.“

Alberich kicherte und ich erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich besser auf ihren Platz besinnen sollte. Überhaupt hatte sie heute ihre Kompetenzen schon weit genug überschritten. 

Thiel nervte zusätzlich.   
Was sollte diese Fragerei zu meiner längst beendeten Beziehung zu der Toten? 

Er ließ nicht locker und so erzählte ich ihm eben, was passiert war.   
Natürlich war ihm das nicht genug und er fing an moralische Fragen zu stellen. Ich gab ihm die passende Antwort und schaltete die Knochensäge ein. Wenn meine Worte es schon nicht schafften ihn zu vertreiben, dann würde es das, was ich als nächstes tun würde, mit Sicherheit tun. 

Befriedigt sah ich, wie er die Lippen zusammenpresste und praktisch aus dem Raum floh. Nun konnte ich mich – endlich – auf diese unangenehme Aufgabe konzentrieren. 

Natürlich ließ es mich nicht kalt. Ich hatte sie gekannt und ja, ich hatte die Beziehung zwar beendet, aber nicht, weil sie mir nichts mehr bedeutet hätte.   
Knapp ein Jahr vor Katja hatte meine Frau hatte mich verlassen und das war bitter genug gewesen. Als deutlich wurde, dass auch Katja nicht treu war, ertrug ich das einfach nicht noch einmal. 

Mein Blick wanderte ganz automatisch zu Alberich, die im Labor die Asservate herstellte.   
Kleine, treue Alberich. 

Sie musste viel schlucken, steckte aber auch viel weg und konterte im Gegenzug ebenso gewitzt-sarkastisch und trocken, wie ich austeilte. Sie nahm mich, wie ich war, auch wenn es für sie nicht immer leicht war. Ich merkte das wohl. 

Vielleicht war ich ihr deshalb so dankbar, dass sie stoisch weitermachte und einfach immer da war?

Ich legte die Knochensäge zur Seite und strich Katja über die kalte Wange und die leblosen Lippen, sah sie lange an. „Du hättest ihr nie das Wasser reichen können und ja… ich bin fast froh, dass aus uns nichts wurde.“ 

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug lagerte ich sie auf einen Transportwagen um und schob sie in das Kühlfach. Dieses Kapitel meines Lebens war schon lange beendet und es gab keinen Grund mehr für mich, dem nachzutrauern. Da war mir bewusst geworden, als sie gestern so unvermittelt vor mir gestanden hatte. Sie schien einigermaßen nüchtern gewesen zu sein, doch obwohl sie noch immer hübsch war, hatte der Alkohol sie bereits gezeichnet. 

Ich hatte ihr geholfen, doch mehr aus Sentimentalität als aus wirklicher Freundschaft heraus. 

Danach ging ich zu Alberich ins Labor und gemeinsam werteten wir die Proben aus. Anschließend räumte sie den Obduktionsraum auf und ich tippte in meinem Büro den Bericht. Angenehme, vertraute Routine.   
Dennoch beeilte ich mich. Thiel würde jeden Moment wieder hereinschneien, da war ich mir sicher. 

Plötzlich stellte ich fest, dass ich noch immer die weiße Laborkleidung trug und ging, um mich umzuziehen. Als ich mein Büro wieder betrat wartete Thiel schon auf mich. Die Ergebnisse waren schnell erläutert und wie üblich musste ich sie ihm in wenig exakten laienhaften Ausdrücken erklären. So schwer zu verstehen waren die paar Fachausdrücke doch wohl nicht, oder? Die könnte er doch langsam wirklich mal lernen. 

Das Geld, das ich Katja geliehen hatte, fiel mir ein. Sie brauchte es ja nun wirklich nicht mehr und da konnte ich Thiel auch gleich danach fragen. Warum er allerdings so pikiert reagierte, begriff ich nicht. Was war denn bitte dabei? 

Seine Antwort - „Heute wollen Sie mich wohl wirklich mit aller Gewalt zum Kotzen bringen!“ - irritierte mich etwas. Was hatte das mit meinem Geld zu tun. Andererseits… sollte ich wirklich mal versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er kotzte? Da ich das nicht unbedingt sehen wollte, ließ ich es wohl besser bleiben. Aber es wäre, rein wissenschaftlich gesehen interessant, wie hoch seine Toleranzgrenze war. 

Leider kam ich nicht dazu ihm ein entsprechendes Experiment vorzuschlagen, weil er aufstand, sich den Bericht schnappte und aus dem Büro stürmte, als hätte er die Toleranzgrenze eben erreicht. So viel zur Theorie. 

Leider rannte er Alberich beinahe über den Haufen, doch gewandt wie sie war, wich sie flink aus. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, die mich nicht interessierten. Plötzlich müde setzte ich mich wieder an meinen Tisch. 

Katja Tod hatte mich daran erinnert, dass ich seit ihr jeder ernsthaft erscheinenden Beziehung aus dem Weg gegangen war. Die eine oder andere Affäre zählte ich nicht mit, da ich in diesen Fällen keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, dass sich jemals eine Beziehung aus einigen lustvollen Nächten entwickeln würde. Die Frauen waren damit einverstanden gewesen, waren doch die meisten in mehr oder weniger festen Händen gewesen. 

Meine Gedanken wanderten zur Obduktion zurück und plötzlich stutzte ich. Warum eigentlich hatte Alberich so gekichert, als ich Thiels flapsige Frage, ob ich und Katja in der Gerichtsmedizin intim geworden seien, wahrheitsgemäß beantwortete?   
Es hatte fast bitter geklungen.  
Traute sie mir das nicht zu? Gut, ich war keine zwanzig mehr, aber dennoch im Vollbesitz aller körperlicher Fähigkeiten, die für diesen Fall zweckdienlicherweise zur Verfügung stehen sollten.

Es war ja auch egal.   
Sie würde wohl nie mehr sein wollen, als meine Assistentin. Als solche war sie jedoch kaum mit Gold aufzuwiegen, was bei ihrem geringen Körperbau ohnehin nicht viel sein dürfte. Andererseits… manchmal kam sie zu mir, tröstete mich auf diese einzigartige Weise einfach in dem sie bei mir war. Manchmal kam es zu einer kurzen platonischen Umarmung, manchmal stand sie einfach nur neben mir und in diesen Momenten war es, als stünde eine wehrhafte Riesin neben mir. 

„Chef?“ Sie riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als sie, zusammen mit dem unwiderstehlichen Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees, in mein Büro trat. Sie stellte die Tassen ab und kam zu mir, bot mir eine jener seltenen Umarmungen an. 

Manchmal wehrte ich sie ab. Immer dann, wenn mir ihre Nähe oder Anteilnahme zu viel gewesen wären. Immer dann, wenn dies das Tröpfchen gewesen wäre, dass meine Contenance zum Zusammenbruch gebracht hätte. 

Heute jedoch konnte ich ihren Trost annehmen, vielleicht, weil es weniger Katja war, um die ich trauerte, sondern vielmehr um das, was ich mit Silke nicht haben konnte.


End file.
